


WHEN HELEN MET JOHN WICK

by Aurora2



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotica based on the first meeting of Helen and John<br/>http://imageshack.com/a/img661/6853/jjiOp8.gif</p><p> </p><p>https://angelofberlin2000.tumblr.com/post/161679268603</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHEN HELEN MET JOHN WICK

Helen has it all. She is a successful crime genre fiction writer. She has a beautiful condo in a hi rise overlooking NYC. Her friends from the publishers are witty and charming. She traveled a lot for promotional tours. She has a vintage 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. She has all the male companionship anyone ever needed although it was true the relationships were usually short. She tended to lose interest after a few months. Her story was always the same. It's not you it's me. But still, she maintained friendships with all of them. She was reserved as was the way of her country of origin. In the UK Helen knew she wanted to study writing in the US and was accepted at Bard at only 16 years of age on full scholarship. She missed her family but with so much success she only saw them infrequently usually while on a book tour in their area and there was always Skype. She had been out of the country for 20 years and had even lost most of her accent. In truth she was married to her work. She loved writing. She was good at it and often worked until the dawn when she had a great idea to flesh out.

During the manic writing periods she would also forget to eat. On this particular October morning it occurred to her that she needed to get away from the writing for awhile. Going to see the fall foliage upstate would be a nice diversion. She could bring back a bushel of freshly picked apples for the publishers office. Take some pictures. A little middle of the week adventure in her beloved vintage Mustang. She packed an overnight bag and took the elevator down to the underground parking garage. Sliding into the leather seat she revved the engine and took off to the the NY Thruway.

With all her favorite music playing it was a relaxing ride. She was beginning to unwind and the trees were more brilliantly colored the further upstate she got. The GPS was taking her off the highway and the roads got twistier and more scenic. Having left home without breakfast she was starting to feel like some brunch and the GPS said that a detour through an older town offered some eateries of interest when she asked Siri the food question. Presently she arrived at a tavern that looked quaint enough. It would be another hour until she arrived at her lodging so it was looking like a pretty good pit stop. Upon entering the rustic dining room and bar she observed an outdoor porch with tables. It might be nice to sit outside even if it was a bit cool. She asked to be seated out there and the server was obliging. The sun was warming and the wooded area adjacent to the tavern's porch was ablaze with fall color. She ordered a big breakfast and started checking her messages. When she looked up she realized she could see her car in the lot and there was a man studying it, walking all the way around it. Her food arrived and when she looked again the man seemed to be gone. Once she had refueled her body and got a to go cup of coffee she was focused on making her way to the lodgings. Going through the front door towards her car she noticed the man had not left. When he saw her direction he made eye contact and started speaking to her. He knew everything about the car. The year the size of the engine and other specs she was only marginally aware of but had to admit they were true. She told him she had seen him looking at the car from where she was seated for breakfast. He blushed a bit and blurted out that he had a special affection for Mustangs of that time period. It had something to do with his childhood but she was not getting every word he was saying because his brown eyes were so beautiful she was mesmerized by them. Whatever, he was a complete stranger and she was on a mission to get to her lodging so she turned to get into the car and said goodbye. He watched her drive away.

Arriving at the ski lodge an hour later, Helen was directed to her room. During the ski season these rooms were booked the whole winter but it was easy to get the best suite in the house this early in October. She settled in and got familiar with the amenities and a spectacular view of the mountain. She started checking her iphone for a likely place to pick apples before it got dark.

The orchard was beautiful in the late afternoon light and the trees were heavy with apples. Coming out from under a golden delicious tree she locked eyes with the man from the tavern. He started immediately with a profuse apology. He had seen her going out in the Mustang and he followed her. He had no idea she would be at the same lodge but when he saw her car he knew he had to try to meet her. It was kismet. His name is John Wick. Could he please offer assistance with the apple picking? His demeanor was almost childlike and there were plenty of other people around so she agreed she needed to pick 2 bushels of apples for the people at the publishers. He went about the job seriously getting the best apples for her and carrying the bushels to her car where he again spoke of his love for that vehicle, even stroking it a little. He asked her to join him for a late dinner in the lodge restaurant. She might have been able to decline if he had not looked so directly into her eyes.

The restaurant was busy, but with the tinkling of glasses and delicious smell of steak there was a rich ambiance. He was polite and offered to get a bottle of wine. He asked her what she was doing upstate and she told him about herself and her being an author of crime novels. After her second glass and nearly inhaling a filet mignon she asked him about himself. He seemed reluctant but he told a story of being orphaned in Russia at 10 years old. His older cousin sponsored him to come to the US where he knew nothing other than the Russian mob. (A crime writer and a criminal. It really was kismet.) After another glass of wine she found herself asking him to her room. He accepted. In her suite it took her about 30 seconds to turn to him and kiss him. He did not resist. They had brought the rest of the 2nd bottle of wine and she poured them each a glass to finish off the bottle. He started to reveal a bit more about his business. She was tempted to start taking notes for her next book. He mentioned the right of passage that included Russian tattoos and Latin proverbs. She wanted to see them and he readily took off the black jacket and black turtle neck but once he was naked from the waist up he appeared uncomfortable, almost shy. She walked around him slowly, startled by the amount of ink he had that was not visible with clothes on. His back was well muscled but also scarred. She was aroused by the sight of his body and the tattoos but he made no move to kiss her so she just waited to see what came next. He walked to the window and began confessing that he had come to a place in his life where he could not be a part of the madness any more. The moon was full and the sincerity on his face in the moonlight was heart wrenching. He was not sleeping, he was plagued with guilt for his part in many underworld activities. She let him ramble on while she was stepping out of her clothes. He was almost in tears during parts of the stories. His voice broke many times. She could not wait any longer. Helen pressed her breasts to his back running her hands over his shoulders and arms. He did not resist so she reached to remove his belt and let his slacks drop to the floor. She then instructed him to lean on the wide window ledge and he complied. First pulling down his black briefs Helen made a loop of the belt and gave his backside a deliberate hard stroke. He winced but did not balk. She applied a dozen more strokes then felt for his manhood. He was rock hard, uncircumcised, and waiting for instruction. All her dominatrix fantasies came rushing to her. She had him kneel and perform oral sex on her until she groaned out an orgasm. Sitting on the bed while he stood in front of her, she fondled his backside that was striped by the belt, and with her other hand pulled rhythmically on his erection. He moaned with closed eyes so she stepped up the rhythm. Next to the bed was her fragrant body cream made with willowbark, yarrow, and Oregon grape root, and she scooped out some on her fingers to push inside his rectum to stroke his gland. He was trembling as he ejaculated, and she watched his face and uttered soothing words of encouragement. When he was spent she pulled him into the bed and under the comforter. He made eye contact and she saw tears in his beautiful eyes. Tears of relief. She spooned him and they both fell asleep. Rest they badly needed on this day of the full moon in October...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JOHN AND HELEN HAPPILY EVER AFTER...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885058) by [Aurora2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2)




End file.
